


To Hear Her

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [82]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Poe is Sentimental, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Despite the engines and electronics, space travel — without someone beside you or chattering in your ear — was far too quiet.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	To Hear Her

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/24/20 prompt: The world is too quiet without you nearby.

Despite the engines and electronics, space travel — without someone beside you or chattering in your ear — was far too quiet.

It wasn’t always like this, but he had gotten used to her beside him in the cockpit or her voice over the comm.

He missed her something fierce.

It’s why when he arrives home — to _their_ home — he sprints across the yard until he can take her in his arms and swing her around, her laughter ringing out. It’s why he sits her at the kitchen table as he cooks and asks her question after question, because he likes to hear her speak, likes to hear her voice, her thoughts, her ideas. He likes to hear _her_.

And when they get relaxed and sleepy, nestled close together, he likes to rest his head upon her chest and listen to the steady beat of her heart, his love, beneath his ear.


End file.
